gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:STH-16/tc Shiden Custom
Rename Regarding episode 38. I think we should just rename it to Shiden Custom (we will get image for Riden-Go color soon).--My girlfriend is a loli. 14:52, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Theoretically, we could make two separate pages for the suit...but that would he the equivalent of bringing back the 00 7SG Inspection page. So I agree it should be just "Shiden Custom"--Gaeaman788 (talk) 14:56, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Better to wait for the official profile to appear before doing anything. i don't want a repeat of the Iok's Reginlaze…Zeph08 (talk) 01:32, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Stuff from Riden-Go's talk page nod Does anyone think that the Riden-Go may be a nod to the Hyaku Shiki with it's gold paint scheme with blue torso? Also Char/Quattro at one point used the last name Mass, when he was about Ride's age. I won't put this in the profile, since I can't prove it, just thought it was interesting.Diseasicon (talk) 02:35, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Not reallyGaeaman788 (talk) 04:49, January 23, 2017 (UTC) I'm going to merge this with Shiden Custom To quote User:Gaeaman788 and User:SonicSP on very similar case of Gundam Astraea Type F Full Weapon. Well, I say keep it as is. It looks the same as the old Astraea Type F, and has the same functions, it just runs on a different powerplant. It's like saying the GN Drive T version of the Sakibure is different from the GN Drive powered one. The only difference between the old Astraea and the..crapload of armaments Astraea is the drives. I don't think they should be seperate cos the 00PSE chapter 1 mentioned that as far as the mobile suit goes, the specs are exactly the same. So they're two physically unit suits of the same model. --My girlfriend is a loli. 05:30, February 11, 2017 (UTC) *I think it is time to stop this madness. It has a different combat characteristic, a different name and might even have a different model no. So i oppose merging this page with shino's shiden custom. Besides, Kuruni, shouldn't you be creating a new Crossbone X-1 Full cloth page since you took the info out of the other page?Zeph08 (talk) 08:16, February 11, 2017 (UTC) ** Well... *** a different combat characteristic it has pair of shield that are very likely to be just optional equipment all along. Most MS fight very differently depend on its equipment too. The visor may or may not function the same. *** a different name Thing is, both Riden-Go and Ryusei-Go are nickname given by its pilots. I don't think we have similar case before, but at least we don't separate various Turn A MS because two armies call them differently. *** might even have a different model no well, might, might be not. But many MS has more than one model numbers given by its operators, sometime because of a very minor modification. A good example is AEU-09Y812, which become AEU-09Y812/A after applied special paint (and thankfully, we're actually sane back then and decide that it doesn't worth its own page. *** Crossbone X-1 Full cloth page since you took the info out of the other page? Nah, I just push it. The same way I've to remove Setsuna's history section because people decide to write it scene-by-scene. It's different from this case though. Crossbone Full Cloth is upgraded from Crossbone Patchwork. Yet for some reason the arse who handle those articles back then count Patchwork as new variant from Skull Heart, but not Full Cloth. Now, that's what I call madness. That being said, I might give a shot later. *** Look, I'm fine with separate it if we've enough data that it's really different enough. But at this point, I still think it's just same MS with different optional equipment.--My girlfriend is a loli. 09:10, February 11, 2017 (UTC) How about the fact that the Riden-Go and Shiden Custom have different specialization? I think that is worth differentiating them. As for the name, it is still up in the air if Riden-Go is really a nick like Ryusei-Go or a formal name.Zeph08 (talk) 10:05, February 11, 2017 (UTC) ** Ride himself named it on screen when they paint it into current colors. But even if you don't think so, it's exactly as you said "it is still up in the air" at best. *** How about the fact that the Riden-Go and Shiden Custom have different specialization? Again, using different optional equipment can alter specialization. One can say that GINN equipped with heavy ion cannon is specialized for anti-ship purpose. Or back to earlier example, AEU-09Y812/A the modification (special paint job) is solely to specialize it for docking with Agrissa.--My girlfriend is a loli. 14:42, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Sigh, alright… But i think it is more appropriate for the merging to occur only after the series had ended for a certain period of time(~ 2 months or so?) so that data books can be released and we had a better idea.Zeph08 (talk) 01:43, February 12, 2017 (UTC) * Look on the other angle, it would be more appropriate for the separating to occur only after we have enough info. This wasn't start as standalone article, it used to be part of Shiden Custom until it got separated.--My girlfriend is a loli. 04:53, February 12, 2017 (UTC) I think until we have confirmation that the Riden-Go has a different model number, AND an actual upgrade it should be merged. It's still the same suit. It doesn't seem to be an upgrade. It simply has a new weapon loadout and appearance based on pilot preferences. We're talking the difference between Char's MS-06S armed with a bazooka and a standard green MS-06S.armed with a machine gun. Diseasicon (talk) 06:32, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Ok, will merge it back soon. Just re-read the gunpla manual, and it's indeed noted how the protective visor is designed to be switchable.--My girlfriend is a loli. 19:24, February 13, 2017 (UTC)